Cramps
"Time for my two o'clock Baby Watch update~!" sings Jung, bounding through the door to Blossom's suite. Blossom rolls her eyes, upends her book against her belly to mark her page. "Baby's right where you left him." Pokes her stomach. "Any more 'cramps'?" "Had one about twenty minutes ago, but nothing—" Blossom sucks air through her teeth, presses a hand against her side, eyes tightly shut. The book slides off with a /''fump''. Opens them to a Jung with her arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked. Deep breath. "Okay, you're right. I'm in labour." Jung claps and squees. "I'm glad /'someone's' looking forward to this." Jung grins. "Keep thinking about much you've wanted to stop being pregnant." Blossom looks down. "I /'might' miss the shelf a little bit." "Not as much as you'll love your baby." "Good point." Runs a hand over her bump. "Now, do you want to stay here until you get closer to go-time or head right to the clinic?" Blossom eases to her feet. "I think ... I think I'll feel better at the clinic." Weak smile. "With the doctors." "Everything will be perfect." Jung nudges her back into the daybed. "I'll call for a car, let Doctor Qiao know we're coming, and grab our bag. You be comfy and wait here." "You'll be right back?" "I'll be right back." Squeezes her arm, skips out. Blossom gazes out the window, twists her hair around her finger, her other hand resting on her belly. A jab to the underside of her stomach. Blossom winces, "Kiddo ...." On the one hand, someone to anchor her. On the other— "—the baby's coming?" puffs Raleigh as he skids through the door. Blossom rolls her eyes behind closed lids. "I'll never get used to the speed of gossip—" "This isn't /'gossip'," huffs Raleigh. "This's important news." Grins. "So ...?" "It seems like he is," smiles Blossom as she opens her eyes, "but it'll probably be a while yet." He flutters next to her daybed. "Anything I can do for you?" Twists her hair. "Keep me company until Jung gets back?" "Sure." Raleigh pulls over a chair, plunks down, elbows on knees. "Thanks, Goldie." Raleigh flicks a salute. Blossom chuckles. "Any 'news' besides me out there?" He rubs his neck, hums uncertainly. "It's that Kaiju, isn't it?" Raleigh nods. "The Aussies are gonna try'n stop it off New Guinea." She swallows. "Who?" "/''Orion'', /''Striker'', /''Eclipse'', and, uh, /''Vulcan''—" Blossom's vision greys. "—but they're s'posed to play lookout from thirty clicks away, so they should be safe." "Th-thanks," breathes Blossom. Raleigh puts on his best goofy grin. "I'm glad the thing went that way. Be too dramatic around here if there was a Kaiju /'and' a baby headed toward us." Blossom chokes on a laugh. "Your chariot has arrived, oh tiny fertility goddess!" Jung bounces into the room pushing a wheelchair, pausing to snag and stuff the baby bag under the seat. "I don't need a wheelchair," sighs Blossom. "I can /'totally' walk to the car." "Of course you can," soothes Jung, taking one of Blossom's elbows and guiding her to her feet. Raleigh hops up, takes her other side. "Guys, I'm having a baby; I didn't break a leg." They maneuver her into the chair. "We're not doing this for /'you'—" "—it's for the /'baby'." Blossom rolls her eyes. Category:Ficlet Category:Blossom Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Jung Category:Jung (ficlet) Category:Raleigh Category:Raleigh (ficlet) Category:Blossom is pregnant